


Teaching a Lesson

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu punished Kraglin for flirting with the clients</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinxConlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/gifts).



Yond u  slammed the  Xandarian  into the wall of the darkened hallway just outside the bridge.

   - Captain, what are you thinking?! One of the crew might see!- Kraglin  gasped, looking to make sure no one else was around to see them.

   - Hoo \- Breathed out  Yondu  as he nipped on  Kraglin’s  neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair to tilt the head more.- And when had that ever stopped you,  darlin ’? - Asked the man as he grinded his hips at the other’s

Kraglin  bit his lip trying, but failing to suppress a loud moan, 

   -Excuse me for trying to be classy. Now what’s gotten you all riled up, huh?-

   -I  don’t need a reason to screw my lover against a wall- Smirked the Captain, as he forced a leg between  Kraglin’s , riding the man on his thigh

   - I’m  gonna  guess that either Peter or one of the crew or a client pissed  ya  off?- He smirked, kissing down  Yondu’s  neck. -Am I right?-

Yondu  smiled and lurched forward, slamming his mouth against his mates. Drawing a deep breath through his nose, he moved his lips and traced the other’s tongue with his own. Moving his hips back and forth, the  Centaurian  groaned into the pliant mouth

Kraglin  wrapped one of his legs around  Yondu’s  waist, using the other for support.

    -I’m taking that as a ‘yes, dear’.- He ran his hands down the other’s chest, sneaking them under his Captain’s shirt hem.

   - Damn right, you are- Said the Captain in a hoarse whisper as he helped his Second by hiking the leg higher and pressing in closer. The hand that used to occupy  Kraglin’s  hair went to his zipper and pulled. Clever fingers reached inside, grabbing the Ravagers cock. A hard pace set by the danger of getting caught any minute added to the thrill as the Captain felt a hand reach for his own pants and copy his movements. 

Kraglin  arched against his Captain’s soft touches, moaning out  Yondu’s  name. 

   -You know, I’m not made of porcelain,  ya  don’t have touch me like I’m fragile. I’m not  gonna  break.- He leaned forward and sucked at the nape of the other’s neck, before biting it. -Show me what  ya  got, Captain  Udonta .-

   Responding  to the demand,  Yondu  rumbled deep in his throat and hiked up  Kraglin’s  other leg, wrapping it around his waist. Holding the man under his ass with one hand, the other pushed their members together, stroking them in tune with sharp thrusts of their hips.   


   -You’re mine, hear me. Only mine.

   - Only yours, Captain!- The  Xandarian  squealed in agreement. His breathing became more ragged and needy, as  Yondu  picked up the speed, he thrust harder into the  Centuarian’s  hand. He bit his lip hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. -Please sir!-

   - You’re begging now, huh. Are you  gonna  look at others again? Are you  gonna  bat your lashes at the clients?- Growled the captain add he trailer bruising kisses down  Kraglin’s  throat

   -N- No, s-sir!-  Kraglin  stuttered out. -Only if y-you want me to!- He answered the second question with a small smirk, tilting his head back to give the man more room.

   - Oh you little shit!- cried out the  Centaurian  as he ground his hips in hard, biting down on a pulse point.

   Both  men cried out as release found them, and they spilled into  Yondu’s  hand.

   The  Centaurian  moaned softly as he spread their cum  on  Kraglin’s  belly, spreading if all over the warm skin.

- So you don’t forget who’s the only one allowed to do this .-

Kraglin  rested his head against  Yondu’s  shoulder, 

   -I’ll never forget you, old man.- He smiled, nuzzling softly against the other’s neck.


End file.
